The present invention relates to a scraper-chain conveyor for use in underground mining operations and particularly in coal mines.
It is known to construct a scraper-chain conveyor from a series of channel sections each having side walls adjoined by a floor and to provide hoods or covers and the like on the goaf side of these channel sections. In this manner chain guide channels can be defined at the goaf side for receiving a chain used to propel a mining or loading machine along the conveyor. Usually such a machine would employ a sword plate extending beneath the conveyor and connected to the chain.
When such conveyors are employed in connection with the mining of bituminous minerals it is possible that the normal ventillation system is not effective in preventing the accumulation of firedamp, i.e. methane gas, trapped beneath the conveyor with the consequential risk of fire or explosion.
A general object of the invention is to provide a modified form of conveyor which will be effective in precluding this building up of gas beneath the conveyor. A further object of the invention is to provide means whereby blockage of the passageways provided for the escape of the gas can be prevented or inhibited.